Endosylvania
A continent across the sea where King Abernathy had sent explorers to ascertain what lay beyond the horizon. Role The realm of Endosylvania plays little to no role in EtC. :Concordia :A city comprised of an inner and outer circle, the inner circle are the elite while the outer circle are the impoverished. The city is deeply religious, its forebears believing that Effluvians and Aetherians are the scum of the world. Its religious leaders are in contact with an extra-dimensional race of beings referred to as the Seraphim. :Effluvia :A city comprised of factories, Effluvia produces nearly all of the technology used by the people of the continent. Its leaders are Controllers collectively known as the Blood Knights. :Aetheria :A floating city, its current de facto leader is Regent Ephraim Lot. Its former king, Epimethius, intended to use its aerial advantage to dominate Endosylvania. :Old Endosylvania :A ruins containing the last remnants of the Endosylvanian society, a culture which seemed to predate the rise of the D'raka, it is now merely a haunt for delinquents. Residents Pre-Shadow Crisis :Sebastian Abernathy :An Aetherian soldier from Solaris, he was devoted to Aetheria until his untimely "death." :Demios Soroval :Another Aetherian soldier, Demios had a rivalry with Sebastian for unclear reasons. :Amira Deleniak :Though not a Controller, Amira considered herself a Blood Knight all the same and fought to liberate her people from the tyrannous shackles of Concordia. :Phineas Xarledan :A necromancer exhumed from a catacombs, it was hoped he held the secret to defeating the sorceress Penumbra Albecross. :Cassandra Crosse :The adopted daughter of Regent Lot saved from death by a Blood Knight during the Aetherian invasion of Effluvia, she grew up knowing little about her history. :Flechette Omicron :A homunculus stolen and corrupted by Avrid's alchemy. Though his knowledge was incapable of imbuing Omicron with a soul, it did affect a change in loyalty from Aetheria to him. :Xero :An Aetherian having taken part in the battle which won Effluvia, is a badly burned casualty of war whose injuries had placed him in the care of Effluvian alchemist Al Avrid. Meanwhile, the Aetherian military, not finding a body, labeled him a deserter. The mix of devotion to his savior and the realization that he will not be able to return home allow Xero to cast off his past identity and join Avrid’s cause. :Desmond Hauser :An Aetherian soldier serving under Demios after Sebastian's departure, he was later set to lead a squad of "Golems", reverse-engineered Homunculi, to crush the growing Effluvian insurgency. Creation Endosylvania is the main continent containing the states of Concordia and Effluvia over which flies the city of Aetheria. It was created for a collaboration work wherein it served as the primary setting for what was hoped would be a video game. After months of collaboration, much conceptualization, both in story and in design, went more or less to waste as the collaboration came to a rather abrupt end, its progenitors leaving to go to school or work. The author, as a member of the collab, attained permission to use any and all concepts created for the failed project within his own work. Category:Locations